The present invention relates to radio frequency hardware in general, and more particularly, to a radio frequency (RF) switch using pin diodes in wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication technologies are widely applied today throughout the world. Antenna switches are circuits which are commonly used in wireless communication devices to direct RF signals along their proper signal paths. Device components (e.g., antenna, receivers, and transmitters) of the RF system can be shared in various operations. In such an RF system, an RF switch having high linearity (i.e., high power without distortion), high speed, low insertion loss, and high isolation must be desired.
What is needed is an improved design of RF switches.